Bringing up baby
by snowglobe18
Summary: Molly is 30 and works a lot but feels like her life is slipping away and has made the decision that she wants to have a baby before it's too late, without a boyfriend or husband in sight she decides to go on two Tinder dates, which one will end up being the father or will she have to have a DNA test to see which one is the father?


A laugh rang out and Molly sat opposite the woman with a raised eyebrow; she didn't think it was _that _funny but whatever.

The woman continued to laugh for another minute or so and it was starting to get on her nerves to the point where she wished that she hadn't said anything to her.

"Mum, please stop laughing" Molly muttered after a moment and then took a sip of her tea.

Belinda saw the seriousness on her daughters face and knew that what she had actually said was the most serious thing she had said in a very long time. "I'm sorry Molly but I'm having a hard time taking all of this in, you want to have a baby?"

"Yes I do" she said with a nod to confirm that was what she had said.

Let me recap, Molly Dawes was in her 30s now and she had been working hard for as long as she could remember. She was a go-getter and knew that when she wanted something she would work hard to get it. She didn't have a husband or a boyfriend but when she was sat in the cafe one morning last week she saw a mother with her child and it made her long to have her own small family.

Her mother was laughing because Molly worked like there was no tomorrow and hadn't had a relationship in a very long time, sex yes but not a relationship where she settled down with a nice chap and a house. All her friends were married and had one or two kids and she was still working. Maybe now was the time to actually step back and start her own family.

"And do you have some one in mind when it comes to having a baby with them?"

Molly shook her head "But a lot of single mothers do it and I can go and see the doctor and see what she suggests and take it from there"

"Molly... being a single mother is hard work and you will have to be there for that child always because you will be both the mother and the father"

"I know, but I've made up my mind and you're not going to change that, I am old enough and I want to do this"

Belinda nodded once "Let's just hope this baby doesn't have the same stubbornness as you or you really will be fucked" she said with a soft smile.

"Oh he or she will tear up the town I am confident about that"

That was the conversation she had had with her mother a few days before and now she was sat in that same cafe where she had saw the woman with her baby, and mostly because it was her local, and looked out the window. It was raining, which wasn't anything unusual when it came to the UK, and she was sat with her latte.

People were rushing passed in the hopes of getting home before the weather turned worse and there was a little girl in a red raincoat walking passed with who she guessed was the father and she looked in at Molly and gave her a wave, Molly smiled and waved back.

It was strange to think that she would want to have a child especially when she had all of her siblings but maybe that was the experience she needed. Molly was ready and she was going to have a baby whether or not the others liked it. She had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that at all.

-.-

"You could always try going out on a date and getting pregnant that way" Shireen said as she leaned back in the sofa.

"That would be a good idea, then I could tell them afterwards and watch them run" Molly said in a soft tease before letting a soft smile pull at her lips.

"There are other ways in which to get pregnant if you don't want the father around, it could be sperm banks or you could adopt, I'm sure they are looking for people to look after the kids" Daniella spoke.

Molly leaned her head against the seat cushion behind her and looked up at the ceiling, there was just so many ways that she could do this but at the same time she didn't know where to really start. First of all she would need a man or at least a man's help in which to have the baby but all the other stuff she could do on her own.

Shireen then grinned at Dani before she reached over for her own phone "We could set you up with a Tinder date and then you can do all the business from there"

Molly groaned at the thought of being anywhere near that dating App. Julie from the office used it a few times and she got married last week and now is parading around work like she's the Goddess of something and trying to set people up, it was disgusting and it did make Molly feel a little bit jealous.

Dani and Shireen set Molly up on Tinder and they then started to go through the candidates and it was fun actually. "DoctorWhoNerd23.." Dani spoke and looked at the picture and showed Molly who shook her head "Swipe on that one then" she said and continued to go through the choices and every so often they would show Molly a picture and she would shake her head.

"Oh! I think I've found two!" Shireen squealed and then said their screen names. "BurningLove45 and HotSquaddie69" she then turned the phone around to show Molly their photos and she was more than happy to want to see both of them and of course it might not lead to anything or it could lead to something so Shireen then swiped them in the the direction for yes and they just wanted to see if they would hear back from them.

"You'll have to tell us if either of them get back to you at all because now I really am interested to see which one actually gets back to you"

If Molly was being honest then she was also interested in whether or not they got back to her.

The girls went on with having their night and nothing more was said after that about the Tinder dates that she _could _possibly be going on.

-.-

The next day she got a messages from both men and that was going to make it harder in which to choose, could she really do this to someone else? At least if she went to a sperm bank then she wouldn't know the name of the man who fathered her child but this way she would be able to see their faces and know their names, it was a little bit harder this way or at least that is what she felt like.

She arranged to meet HotSquaddie69 that night for a drink at a lovely restaurant and BurningLove45 tomorrow night, maybe if she laid it out for the both of them they will understand a lot better than if she ever told them if she was pregnant.

So after work Molly went home and showered so that she was at least clean and smelling better than a hot office.

Then came the part in which she was dreading a little, finding something to wear; Molly pulled out all of her clothes in the wardrobe to see which outfit she could wear and looking down at them it wasn't the first time she stood there thinking that she didn't have anything to wear. She had her work clothes but the last thing she wanted to do was rock up to the restaurant looking like an office worker.

She kept looking at the clock and knew she would have to settle on something because the time was ticking away and it was running out on her.

After what felt like an age and a half she settled on a navy dress and back shoes and now she was ready.

She stood outside of the restaurant for a little bit and wondered if she was doing the right thing, there had been a moment when she was tempted to text him and cancel the date or whatever it was but in the end she decided to walk in.

Molly stood there and looked around but she couldn't see who she was looking for, that was until the woman at the front came up to her and asked if she was Molly, she replied that she was and then followed after the woman; she could smell the food and it was making her feel really hungry to the point that she was tempted to knick someones chips, if they even _had _chips of course.

They finally stopped at the table and she looked at the guy who was sitting there, his dark hair and his dark eyes and for a moment she could see herself ripping his clothes off but instead she cleared her throat very softly and at that time he smiled at her, thanking the woman who had brought Molly to him and stood up before moving to pull her chair out for her.

He had nice manners and definitely wasn't bad to look at either.

Molly sat down and smiled her thanks to him before watching as he moved back to reclaim his seat across from her.

"So, HotSquaddie huh?" She said in a soft tease as she watched him.

"That is actually my friends fauly he set me up on Tinder and decided that was what my screenname was going to be and honestly I felt like kicking him when I read it" he admitted before he then added on "I'm Charles by the way"

"As you know, I'm Molly" She smiled at him, it was like she felt her heart explode in that moment but she had to remain calm and not draw any attention to the fact that every smile of his was making her heart flip and this definitely wasn't what she wanted at all.

Molly wasn't looking for love but something told her that it was going to come back and kick her in the ass this _date_.

"Well it's lovely to finally meet you Molly"

The way that he said her name was making her feel a little weak inside and Molly wished that she had actually thought this out before she had actually agreed to this date but she never expected to actually like the guy but from the first moment he spoke he had her attention.

"Likewise" she said and picked up the menu that had been left for her to look over.


End file.
